Talk:Golden Sun Wiki/Polls
Welcome to the Talk Page. Here you can post your ideas for future polls or just talk about ways to improve the article. Just remember to sign your post so we can give credit were it is due just in case we do use one of your ideas for a poll. Please post all comments below the line. ----- Second Thoughts I love the Poll Page. To be honest I never thought more than 20 people ever came to this site. But in the week or so the January Poll was up, almost 40 people voted. But, I am starting to re-think the whole discussion aspect of the page. It's only me on there. So I was thinking starting next month I would get rid of the discussion section. Unless more people use it. But if nobody else does this month it won't be there in March. What do you think?Zabbeth 16:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I did notice that on the Warcraft wiki, their polls don't have discussions, and it's likely that many of the actual readers here who click the link from the main page to the poll page don't know how to edit sections. So I would recommend discarding that part of the idea, anyway... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) So yeh, the discussion area will be gone starting next month. But I do believe I will still wright some personal comments of my own either on top or underneath the poll. Not much, just a short little comment or tid-bit or something, maybe.Zabbeth 14:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I Wonder Whats Going On Today is the 6th and so far only 6 people have voted. Even the first poll which only lasted that one week in January had a bigger outcome than this. At first I thought it was just a slow start but I'm not so sure. What do you think it is?Zabbeth 14:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps it is the wiki software having issues; Later on while the previous poll was still up, even though the number of votes for that poll had become quite big as expected, I swore that there was a weird and total halt of voting that had suddenly transpired late in that poll's run up on the main page. That poll stayed at 99 cast votes for several days in a row. Whatever's going on just seems technical in nature. (Either that or people are getting too entranced by my main-page visual directory to bother voting =P) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I think I found the problem. And it was what I expected it was. I logged out and submitted my vote. It reloaded the page when I clicked vote and nothing else happened. The count never went up and it never said Thank you for voting. Annons can't vote. I don't understand why though.Zabbeth 15:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :As much as that would make sense on its own, that means it's friggin' anomalous why it suddenly decided all by itself to no longer accept anon votes. (I once thought it had something to do with my protecting the templates, but since I've been doing exactly that from the start and it worked for anons before, that can't be it.) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if this is related, but whenever I vote, I have to click the vote button twice before it accepts my vote, despite it saying thank you for your vote the first time I press vote. Phimi 18:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :What Zabbeth describes seems to be the case for the Macs at a computer lab at a college I go to; when I'm logged out, the polls aren't properly "box-enclosed", and clicking the Vote button just reloads the page. Signing in on those computers makes it appear to work. Strangely, though, on my PC at home I log out and the polls still work the same way; I'm even able to cast a vote as an anon and cast a vote as Erik the Appreciator separately. But surely this doesn't mean to say that literally every person on the Internet out there that's not logged in to this wiki is using a Mac... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) Accident I accidentally clicked the wrong option for one of the polls, is there any way to remove it so that I can choose my intended decision? --D.D. King 22:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, all you'd have to do is vote for the one you want even after you put in a vote for something you didn't want, and the system will shift your vote from the unwanted option to the one you want. Thanks! Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Idea Anyone ever been on the Final Fantasy wiki? Well, they have this tourney called Magicite Madness where all the fans favorites fight it out. Something similar to that might be cool. Or a mock election for the next leader of Tolbi.Also, my idea for a poll: which of the four elements is the most useful. Irish Reaper 05:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC)